Harry Potter and the Final Tragidy
by ArcAngel-liberty4all
Summary: An alternative 7th book. My first fanfiction with a twist at the end. HPGW into HPDM. Please Read and Review. ABANDONED


Harry Potter and the Final Tragedy

This chapter is dedicated to my little sister.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The world of Harry Potter belongs to Joanne Rowling.

Chapter One

Harry lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Tomorrow he would be leaving Private Drive forever. He had always hated this place and it had never felt like home. But this had been where he grew up. It was July 30th. Tomorrow was his 17th birthday. Tomorrow he would come of age. Tomorrow he would take his Apparation test. Tomorrow he would leave here for ever and the ancient magic which had protected him since he was a baby would die. Dumbledore had told him so last year on his birthday. _No don't think about Dumbledore. _He told himself fiercely as tears filled his eyes at the thought of his old professor.

_"It's your fault he died. He died because of you._" A voice at the back of his mind was telling him.

"No it isn't. There was nothing I could have done" harry whispered to the room, willing himself to believe what he had just said.

_"It's your fault Harry. You made him drink the potion, the potion that made him weak and unable to defend himself." _The voice hissed again.

"I had to obey him. I promised to obey him. It's Snape's fault he died, not mine. Snape killed him." Harry said, all the while not believing what he was saying to the empty room.

_"You saw the potion was making him weaker Harry Potter. If you hadn't made him weaker, Snape wouldn't have been able to kill him, Dumbledore died because of you Harry, and for what? A fake horcrux." _The voice sneered. His scar burst open with pain, the voice in his head may have been annoying but it didn't sneer, this was Voldemort invading his mind. 'Get out of my mind Voldemort' he thought as he force the little grub out of him. The pain subsided and a new need filled Harry, the need to find and destroy all the remaining Horcruxes. He looked at his clock. It was 1:05 in the morning. Happy birthday he thought. As he realized what he was doing.

10 minutes later he was flying through the cool summer night towards somewhere else. His shrunken trunk and Hedwig's cage were in his pocket. His invisibility cloak was on all of him except his head. He was riding his Firebolt and Hedwig was soaring along beside him. He figured that from his hight. The muggles would at most see a black speck. Harry knew he was going to Godrics Hollow to see if he could find anything. He just didn't know where Godrics hollow was.

Harry had been flying for a couple of hours and was now over London. He realized that he wasn't going to find Godrics Hollow without some sort of guidance. He flew down next to what seemed to be a muggle shopping center. It was there the tiredness hit him. It was now 3 o'clock in the morning. Harry staggered down some back alleys and sat down behind some bins. Covered himself in the invisibility cloak and slept. Having got no sleep the previous night, and very little the night before that, Harry fell into a deep dreamless sleep. Knowing that soon he would have to get up and find a map or something.

Bellatrix Lestrange was searching for the Potter boy. He had to be around here somewhere. She had watched him land, or rather watched his head and his owl make a descent. She prowled the streets along with two fellow death eaters. They silently searched, feeling as well as looking for the boy who lived. Bellatrix Lestrange smiled. The Dark Lord would rise her above all other death eaters when she delivered the boy to him. Potter was annoying and there was no way the power of a partly trained, 17 year old wizard would have even the slightest chance of killing him. Potters worth lay in the value that her master placed on him. A boy who had survived her master by a combination of luck and more talented friends.

Now that fool Dumbledore was gone the boy had very little protection. The order would try, but they had never been much use against the great power of the Dark Lord. Potter made a mistake tonight she thought. Flying here alone and no body knew where he had gone. The Order wouldn't even realize Harry was missing for hours, and by the time they did. She, her masters most favored servant, would have delivered Harry Potter into his power. Bellatrix Smirked to herself. She would have no problems at all.

A few feet away, Harry Potter slept behind some dust bins, oblivious to the fact that his godfathers killer, was passing only a few feet away.

Remus Lupin walked away from the door of Number 4 Private drive in shock. He had come to get Harry and take him to Grimald Place. Harry wasn't there. Lupin had been told that he vanished during the night. He wasn't there and neither was any of his things. Vernon Dursley had made it quite clear what he thought of Harry finishing with:

"The brats not here and he's never coming back. As far as I'm concerned he's dead, so I never want to see any of you people ever again." At this point Mr Dursley slammed the door in an upset and worried Remus Lupin's face.

He apparated back to Grimald place and knocked on the door loudly. Molly Weasley opened the door and exclaimed:

"Remus whats wrong, Where's Harry."

"We need to call an Order meeting. Quickly!"

The Order of the Phoenix were gathered in the kitchen of Grimald Place, wondering what this emergency meeting could possibly be about. Remus walked to the front of the room and looked around nervously. He had never been good at speaking in public, especially when he was bringing bad news.

" Everyone!" he called, the room fell silent. "We have a problem. Harry is missing." An audible gasp could be heard. "When I went to collect him from the Dursleys earlier today, his uncle told me that he had left at some point in the night. Vernon Dursley made it quiet clear that he never wanted to hear from the wizarding world again."

"Was it the Death Eaters?" Someones fearful voice said. They all knew that if the Death Eaters had gotten hold of Harry, all the hope of winning the war was gone.

"I don't think so." Lupin replied. "Harry's things were gone too. The Dursleys didn't hear any noises and there was no signs of a fight. What matters now is that we find Harry before the Death Eaters or the ministry do."

The Order of the Phoenix spread out to search London, Godrics Hollow and Little Whinging. 50 witches and wizards were searching England for one teenager, who was asleep behind some bins in one of the lesser known areas of London. Harry was oblivious to the fact that the Order of the Phoenix was searching England for him. Oblivious to the fact that Bellatrix Lestrange was getting closer and closer to finding him, and when she did he would be completely helpless to resist.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger walked into the kitchen of 12 Grimald Place. They were looking forward to the arrival of Harry who should be there already.

"Hey mum, hey Remus. When is Harry coming?" Mrs Weasley burst into tears, Remus looked at them, his tired face etched with worry.

"We don't know Ron" he replied. Hermione, sensing something was wrong said:

"What is it? What's happened? What was the Order meeting about?". Remus Lupin looked at them both and said

"I went to get Harry this morning. He wasn't at his Aunts and Uncles house. The thing is, Harry's missing." Remus looked at their shocked faces and continued. "That's what the Order meeting was about this morning. Most of the Order are searching the country for him. We're here in case he comes to the Headquarters. I hope we find him before Voldemort's supporters do. For all we know they already have him and if thats the case he's as good as dead now." Tears had begun to run down Hermione's face. "It is incredibly important that if you hear anything at all from Harry you tell us. Even if Harry's told you not to, if you don't tell us then the possibility that he will die gets stronger."Remus looked around the room and left it.

A while later they were going to break the news to Ginny. They knew she wasn't going to take the news at all well. Ron took a deep breath and knocked on her door. Two minutes later Remus Lupin heard Ginny's scream from 3 floors up. He wasn't surprised, but he hoped Harry would come back soon. Harry had no idea how much he meant to so many people.

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. This is my First Fan fiction. Please Read and Review. I know it's quite short but I hope my next chapter will be longer.


End file.
